


Conversations in the Slytherin Dorms

by broikawa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff tbh, Late Night Conversations, M/M, because who doesn't like those, cursed child spoilers, duh - Freeform, idk its kinda cute, lot of cuddles, these nerds i love them, theyre so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: (a bit more than minor, a bit less than major) spoilers for Cursed Child, but i'm sure you've figured that out. if you don't already know most events that occur, go figure it out!</p>
<p>'Hey, Scorpius? You awake?'</p>
<p>'Yeah, why?'</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>In which Albus can't get to sleep, so he gets his boyfriend to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations in the Slytherin Dorms

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) this is my first piece of writing on here (although i have written quite a lot on wattpad) and i finished cursed child the day it came out (whoops), so i figured 'why not write something to fulfill my scorbus needs?' idk this was just a random idea i had and it seemed cute
> 
> (sorry for the bad summary and title, i'm not very good with those)
> 
> enjoy :D

Albus couldn't sleep. This was a rare occurrence–since his classes usually tired him out at the end of the day nearly everyday–but for some odd reason that he couldn't figure out, something was keeping him awake. He just couldn't get his eyes to stay closed. He was exhausted a meer two hours ago, so why couldn't he get to sleep? 

'Hey, Scorpius?' He called out. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well get his boyfriend of almost a year to help him somehow. 'You awake?' 

Albus heard a bit of movement from the other bed. 'Yeah, why?' Scorpius whispered back, sounding quite tired. 

'I can't sleep,' he answered simply. 

'So you figured the best thing to do is to keep me up as well?' He asked, struggling to hold a smile back, even if the other boy couldn't see. It's not like he minded talking to Albus, but he was pretty tired and it was getting late. 

Albus hesitated. 'Uh … yes?' He said, more as a question waiting for approval. 'I don't know. I want to talk, I guess.' 

The two boys looked up at the ceiling. 'Albus?' Scorpius said aloud, not should what he was going to say next. He earned a hum from across the room. 'What're you thinking about?' 

'Nothing,' he answered, 'everything. I don't know.' He paused. 'I don't like not sleeping. It makes me think too much.' 

'Neither do I.' Scorpius agreed, nodding. He thought of something that could help Albus–and himself, for that matter–get to sleep, 'I could, um … wait, never mind,'  but he quickly backed out of that idea. Even if they had used this solution many times before. 

'What is it?' Albus wondered. There was no way Scorpius could take back what he said–Albus was too curious sometimes to let it slide past him–and he knew plenty about changing the past. 

'I could sleep over there. With you,' he suggested quietly, 'If you want to, of course.' 

'I, uh … I don’t mind,' Albus replied slowly. 'Actually, I don't mind at all,' he stated, more confidently. 

Rustling of blankets was heard on the other side of the room before the _pit_ _pat_ of Scorpius's steps approached Albus's bed. The blond climbed under the warm covers next to Albus, who was moving closer to his boyfriend. 

'Is this better?' Scorpius asked, looking at Albus, whose arms were finding their way around his torso. Albus simply nodded before yawning and tucking his head under the other boy's chin, nuzzling it a bit. Scorpius softly kissed his boyfriend's forehead, and the two slowly started drifting off to sleep, wrapped in the warmth of each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> yay! thank you for reading this ♥ you can leave a kudos if you what, maybe even a comment :) i'd love to know what you think (sorry it's a bit short, it was more of a drabble)


End file.
